Lonely Hearts
by Dico-tellopony
Summary: NaruHina Valentines day oneshot. a lil limey.


-1Okay, yet another NaruHina oneshot! Doesn't it make you wanna squeel with the strength of a hundred unborn pork chops?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that has to do with Naruto and such and such like that

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lonely Hearts**

It was the night before Valentines Day. Hinata was under her favorite tree loocking up at the night's moon. _"If only he knew… If only…"_ She looked down at her lap, her head up against her knees. A couple of tears fell from her eyes. They stained her pants making slightly darker spots. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked back up at the moon. It was especially big tonight. She gazed at it's beauty as she bathed in the white light it gave off. _"Oh, my Naruto-kun… If only I were brave enough to tell you my feelings. If only…" _She couldn't dare to even think about it anymore. Tears were already forming once again in her eyes. _"If only you loved me as much as I loved you…" _

Out in another part of the woods, a boy was looking at the same moon, tears filled his eyes as he lay in the grass gazing at the moon in all it's splendor. He forced the tears back in to his eyes, as he opened them wide so the tears could fall back in. "I try so hard, I act so tough, I push back so much pain, and yet I still find myself here every nigh. Pushing back tears, and staring at this stupid moon." He had a smile on his face as tear once again tried to force themselves out of his eyes. A sigh escaped his lungs as he watched the moon move oh so slowly through the tree tops. "And here comes another lowly Valentines Day at the ramen shop… If only there was one person out there, who saw me, Naruto, and not this stupid fox inside me. If only there was someone in the world who would actually care if I were alive or dead…" His voice trailed off as he was slowly drifting away from consciousness. "Maybe I'll just sleep out here tonight. It's not like there's anyone waiting for me at home or anything…" With that comment tears slowly made there way down his cheek, as he slowly drifted to sleep.

The sun was shining a little brighter this day. The sun's rays caught they eyes of a blue haired girl as she slowly woke up from her sad night. Her eye's squinted in the morning sunlight's ray. She felt moved her hands in the grass around her, trying to remember where she was. It all came back to her and she looked around. No one around her. "Of course… who would be out in the middle of the woods on valentines day…" She got up and wiped the dew from her pants. She quickly gathered some charka to her feet, and walked up the tree until she found a nice sturdy branch. She sat on it and leaned her back against the tree. She was deeper in the woods then she thought. She couldn't see the village at all. She lay her head up against the tree and went deep in thought. "I bet Naruto found a nice girl to spend Valentines Day with. A nice, brave, strong, outgoing Shinobi. She smiled a bit, trying to hide heard feelings from nobody but herself. A few tears trickled down onto the grass below. She jerked her head to the right, as if trying not to look at her pathetic tears. She was staring off into the distance, waiting for her tears to dry. She notice a little orange speck in the distance. It stuck out like an extra head, it was the only colorful thing in the forest of dull green. She lowly got up and jumped from her tree branch onto another and another and another until she was right above the orange speck. She heard a crack from underneath her, she was about to jump on to a different branch until the branch collapsed from underneath her. She crashed luckily crashed into a bush below. She got up having a few scratch marks as she looked at the boy wearing orange cloth. He was laying in the grass, his hands behind his head. She almost shrieked when she realized that the speck was actually her lifelong love. She gazed at deeply at the boy. She had a dark red blush on her cheeks. Her eyes went up and down his body, from head to toe. She kneeled down beside him, her fingers slowly met his cheeks and down to his neck. She couldn't help herself, he was just so tempting. The boy wiggled his nose and smiled a bit in his sleep. Hinata giggled a bit, he looked so cute. Suddenly she found herself leaning down towards his face. _"What am I doing!"_ Her lips met his as she closed her eyes. Her hands went went to the back of his head, exploring through his blonde hair. She moved her position, she was now on top of him. Squatting over him while there lips still met.

"Mmmm…" Naruto was still half asleep when he felt something on top of him. Something was touching his lips and stroking the hair on the back of his head. He squinted one eye open. It took him a while to adjust but he could see someone on top of him. Kissing him! He quickly opened up both eyes to see a blue haired girl on top of him. Her cheeks showed a tint of red and a stray tear was flowing down her cheek. Her eyes were closed and was obviously oblivious to the fact that Naruto was now awake. So many thoughts were running through his head. _"What's happening?" "Why is Hinata on top of me?" "Why is she kissing me!" _He ignored all his thoughts and placed his hands on Hinata's back. She gasped, breaking off the kiss. Her pearly eyes were staring strait into his. She was shivering a bit, her hands were slowly removing themselves from the back of Naruto's head. She was about to speak untill Naruto leaned his head forward and once again made contact between there lips. Hinata quickly returned her hands to there rightful place behind Naruto's head. Naruto's hands were rubbing Hinata's back and slowly pulling her closer towards him. Naruto could tell Hinata needed air so he slowly broke away from the kiss. She panted a bit. Naruto couldn't help but think how cute she was.

"N-Naruto-kun…" The timid little girl was shaking. She was obviously as confused as Naruto was.

"Hinata-chan… why were you kissing me?" Naruto looked into the shivering girl's eyes. She was shivering even more now, her face glowed a bright red. Her eyes were getting teary.

"N-Naruto-kun… I-I… I-I…" She was trying so hard just to get three simple words out, but they kept getting caught in her throat. She wrapped her arms around Naruto and clung on to him tightly. "Naruto-kun! I-I! I-I love you! Naruto's eyes opened wide only to go back to normal. The girl was crying her eyes out. Droplets of water were falling onto Naruto's ear, and Hinata was giving out short sobs.

"I'm so stupid Hinta-chan… I always tried so hard to get people to notice me, but I never even looked behind me. You were always there for me. I'm so-" His words were cut off as Hinata wen't in for anther kiss. The one was more passionate then the others. The two had been looking for love for so long and they had finally found it. Hinata's hands were going through Naruto's hair yet again but this time she was pulling Naruto's face even closer. Naruto then responded by pulling Hinata's shirt up a bit, exposing her bare beck. He rubbed her soft skin and pulled her close. Naruto then started going on instinct, he licked her lower lip, trying to gain entry into her mouth. Hinata then subconsciously opened her mouth, letting him explore. His tongue explored every space of her mouth as Hinata was massaging his tongue with hers. Hinata then leaned away from the kiss, gasping a little. Naruto took advantage of this and rolled over, leaving him laying on top of her. He started kissing down her neck, making her gasp and moan lightly.

"Naruto-kun, I love you!" Hinata cried out in between gasps. Pressure was building inside her. She was panting a bit, and Naruto loved it.

"I love you too Hinata-chan" He started nibbling on her neck, making her pant heaver. Naruto was about to go lower when something grabbed him by the hair.

"P-Please Naruto-kun" Hinata panted out. "N-Not so soon." She had a sad look on her face, as if expecting the worst from Naruto. But Naruto just smiled up at her and kissed her.

"Of course Hinata-chan. I'd never make you rush." The girl smiled and blushed at him as they lay on the grass. Naruto rolled off of her and put his arm around her. The two lay in the grass, looking up in the tree's at the birds and the squirrels. The world seamed so much brighter now. Naruto looked at Hinata. He had never realized how beautiful she was before. "Hinata-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun" Hinata shyly looked at the love of her life as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Happy Valentines Day."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know Valentines day was like a week ago, but my account was suspended for some reason.


End file.
